User blog:Justafox/Memorable Scars
Ashley 'Chapter 1:' "You're a witch.." shouts my mother, "No, mom, I'm your daughter.." "You're not Ashley!" "Mom, I am Ashley," I reply. My mother thinks I'm a witch, and replaced myself. It's like this every morning; waking up, having breakfast, and my mother preaching I'm a witch. "Well, I need to get my broom and fly to school." And I leave my house, when I look back I see my mother staring at the distance. I miss dad. I take my bike, and start cycling. After 15 minutes I see the building with two floors. I park my purple bike. "Leave me alone.." I immediatley start running toward the voice, it's three guys from a higher class beating someone up. But who are they beating up? Then I see the blonde hair, and I almost fly to the victem, "Leave him alone." I shout. He's a fag, he deserves it, replies the biggest guy of the bullies. I pull Sebestian away, "He's still my fag!" I scream. Finally the bullies leave. "I'm okay," says Sebestian. And together we our class. When we enter the classroom people are staring at us. Rachel, the bitch of school, Matthew, the popular sport guy, and someone else I don't know. Or remember. Sebestian has a wound, poor guy. He's being bullied because he's gay. He was proud to tell us. But he didn't get the reaction he wanted, I was his only friend. His best friend. I've been his best friend since we were babies. Sebestian, a quiet, sweet, caring guy. He doesn't deserve this. He told me he's gay 1 year ago, he was 14 back then. Now we're both older, both 15. He has to take this crap everday, everyday he's being bullied. Everyday someone beats him up. Everyday he slips down. "Ashley." What if I can help him? "Ashley." "Ashley!" It's Mrs. Deevan. Fat. Ugly. Fat. "Yes? I reply, When was Napoleon born?" "1432.." whispers Sebestian, "1432!" I shout. Aha, so you were paying attention." Her red hair looks like a cape around her head. My hair is nicer, less red, and curly. Sebestian has blond hair, short, but nice. He's quite handsome. Has a nice personality. He's almost perfect. But no one can be perfect. After we've left History, we need to go to PE. Just through a small hallway, and then we're at the gym. The boys go to their locker room, Sebestian walks alone, and enters as last the locker room. I see the girls going to their locker room, and quickly run to the room, and enter. The girls are changing their clothes, and talking about boys, as always. Idiots. "Omg, Jason is so hot." Morons. "Oh, Justin is much hotter!" "No, Rick is." Finish me off. Helen and I do talk about boys, but only when we're home. She's a good sister, a good twin sister. So the girls are done with changing clothes, and we go to the gym. Today, we are going to play dodgeball." Yeah!' shouts Rick, "Awesome," replies. But where's my friend? Suddenly someone opens the door. And I see Sebestian and the kid I couldn't remember, they are all wet. "Look, they showered together. Fags!" shout all the boys. "Idiots," I say and then I run after Sebestian and the other kid, who both left the room. When I finally caught up with them, I ask: "What happend?" "Well, Kaine told him he likes guys after they asked if he has a girlfriend." And then the guys put us together in the showers." "When they locked the door, we decided to just wait," says Sebestian. "That's everything Ash," says Sebestian so the story is finished. I hug Sebestian, and told Kaine and him to talk to Marc Smiths, the headmaster. 'Chapter 2:' "I fucking hate you!" "You're a bitch!" replies my mother. It has got worse. We went to the hospital, and they found out she is ill. Mentally ill. Alzheimer. She may even forgot who we are. Helen and I. We are all she has since.. 'Just forget it,' shouts my mind. Okay, this bitch is leaving the building," I say. She does not have the right to see my cry. Not at all. I decide to go to Sebestian, after 5 minutes I reach his home. When the bell has rang he opens the door. Hi Sebbie!' "Hi, Ash." I reply. He seems different, different than normal. He seems happy. "Sebestian, who's there?" That's not his father, it ain't his mother either. It's Kaine. "Oh, is Kaine here? I will come back later then," "Okay, I'm sorry.. Bye Ash!" says Sebbie. I don't trust Kaine. I don't trust my mother. I don't trust Helen. I only trust Sebbie. Oh, are you back already?" Helen, sitting on our red couch, watching television. It's not a big television nor a small one. I guess it's average, the sides are covered with dusts. As our mother isn't able to clean we have to do it, but yeah, we are teenagers. I go sit next to Helen we are watching MTV. 1 Direction. Harry is so mine." "You can have him," I reply. He's ugly. Sebbie is not ugly, Kaine isn't ugly either. They are both quite handsome. Kaine means spear. A weapon. Kaine is a dangerous weapon. I lock myself in my room. Hayley won't shut up about breathing. And my green parrot keeps talking to me. Category:Blog posts